There is great need for degradable, environment friendly polymeric materials that are non-toxic to human health over their prolonged use. The demand for such polymers is particularly high as food packaging material as well as health and personal care products, especially where individuals or the consumable materials are exposed to the polymer over prolonged periods. Biodegradability without generating toxic by-products both in vivo and ex vivo is indeed desirable in all new polymers. Highly controversial phenolic compound Bisphenol A (BPA) and its analogs are commonly used monomers in making polymers for which demand for replacement has grown over the years [C&EN, January 25, 2010 8 and Mar. 1 2010 5; Environmental health perspectives, 118 (2010) 273-277; C&EN, Jul. 20, 2009 28; Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 107 (2009) 448-453; C&EN, Dec. 15, 2008 31; C&EN, Nov. 17, 2008 42; Toxic Baby Bottles, Report by R. L. Gibson, ‘Environment California Research and Policy Center’ (2007); ACS Chem. Biol., 3 (2008) 167; Environmental Health Perspectives, May 12, 2009; Researcher, 1(2009)90] and several countries have decided to take action on the side of caution. USFDA has expressed concern over the potential health effects of BPA in infants and children. Therefore, at the present time, the need to make polymers from renewable sources (especially non-petroleum sources) cannot be understated. However, finding a replacement is a challenge since, from the perspective of relevant industry, the ‘new’ material should ideally have properties that would conform/accommodate current manufacturing processes and have physico-chemical characteristics of BPA while satisfying all health and environment related concerns.